These Boots Are Made For Walking
by cowgirlsdon'tcry14
Summary: Daisy is just one of the guys. Or that's what she thinks until a new guy comes to Hazzard County.


Dukes Of Hazzard

(Daisy's Point Of View)

"Daisy, go get Bo and Luke. They need to get to that race," Uncle Jesse ordered.

"Yes sir," I said and went to find my mischievous cousins.

I went by the garage and heard a loud BOOM! _What could they be up to now?_ I wondered. I walked into the garage and saw Bo and Luke standing over a pile of ashes looking confused. I checked my watch.

"Looks like it's time for the Duke boys to blow up something," I said to break the silence.

"Hey Daisy, um, yeah it is," Bo said still looking at the pile of ashes.

I rolled my eyes. "Well Uncle Jesse needs you to get ready for the race."

They looked at each other in amazement, like they forgot that there was a race today. Before I could say anything they ran out of the garage and into the house, yelling "Where's the keys? I need the dang keys to the General Lee!" I walked into the house and stepped on something… they keys. I picked them up and twirled them around on my finger. Bo and Luke ran into the living room almost crashing into each other. They saw the keys spinning around my finger and stopped.

"Looking for this?" I asked tossing Luke the keys.

Uncle Jesse walked in the room. "You three get to the race and I'll meet ya'll there."

We looked at each other and ran to the familiar orange car, The General Lee. I slid into the middle with Bo and Luke on either side of me. Bo started the car and drove quickly down the dirt road swerving as Sheriff Rosco Coltrane's police car was slowly driving Boss Hogg to the race. Rosco looked out the window with a surprised look on his face as Boss Hogg yelled at Rosco to go faster. I sat back in my seat listening to Bo and Luke argue about who is gonna drive in the race.

"Guys, why don't we just flip a coin to decide?" I asked as I was getting tired of the constant arguing.

"Good idea Daisy," Luke said and pulled a quarter out of his jeans pocket.

He handed me the coin. "Luke calls it," I said.

"Tails," He said.

I flipped the coin and looked at it. "Bo gets to drive, it landed on heads."

Luke glared and Bo and Bo stuck his tongue out at Luke. _Just like little kids._ I thought looking at the boys. Bo drove quicker and soon got us to the race. I went to sign us up.

"Me and Bo and Luke need to sign up," I said to Enos, a deputy.

"Hey Daisy, sure anything for you," he said smiling.

I went back to the boys. Enos had a huge crush on me ever since we were five. I got back into the General Lee and we headed for the starting line. Boss Hogg was in his car eating ribs with barbeque sauce all over his face.

"Get ready, set, and uhh…GO!" Rosco yelled out his window. We started off with Rosco and Boss Hogg was in the lead followed by us. Bo sped up and swerved around Rosco. We were soon in the lead and won.

"Are you the Duke boys?" Someone asked Bo and Luke.

"Yes we are," Luke answered.

"You boys owe me $1, 000," the man answered.

"What for? We didn't do anything," Bo said shocked.

"You ran over my mail box," he said.

"A thousand dollar mail box?" I questioned.

"Yep. It was an antique," he said, his face serious.

Me and the boys snickered. _How could there me a $1,000 mail box?_ I wondered.

"Looks like this guy is new to Hazzard County," Bo whispered to me.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Cuz in Hazzard we don't pay people for mail boxes or much of anything for that matter," Bo said.

I rolled my eyes. Bo and Luke searched their wallets just to make sure they had cash just in case. The strange man tapped his foot as Bo and Luke look worried.

"Sorry. We don't have any cash on us, but we'll…." Luke said.

"But we'll be glad to let you stop by our house and we'll get you some cash," Bo interjected before Luke could finish his sentence.

I sighed. Bo needs to learn to think _before_he talks. We got into the General Lee and drove back to the farm with the weird mail box owner behind us. When we got to the house Uncle Jesse and Cooter were sitting at the kitchen table.

"This guy claims we owe him a $1,000 dollars…for a mail box," Bo said pointing at the man, while all three of us burst out laughing.

Uncle Jesse just sat there staring at us in disbelief for a moment. He looked at Cooter, me, Bo, Luke and finally the man.

"Why?" Cooter asked breaking the silence.

"Because they hit it," the man said.

"He that's not what he told us… he told us we ran over it," Bo said laughing.

"Does it make a difference?" the man said annoyed.

"No. Not really, just I was sayin'" Bo said crossing his arms.

Uncle Jesse sighed. "Here in Hazzard we don't pay people who "claim" things."

Bo, Luke, and I smiled. The man frowned and wrinkled his forehead.

"You ain't from around here?" Bo asked.

"No, I'm from New York City," he replied still angry.

"Them New York City people must be rich, they can have a mail box anywhere," Bo whispered to Luke and me.

We burst up laughing. "Watch this," Bo said.

He looked at the man. "I'll tell you what," he said.

"What?" The man asked looking confused.

"I just told you. That's a full sentence here in Hazzard," Bo said laughing.

The man stormed out of the house. All of us burst out laughing. I knew Bo's jokes would get that guy and get him out of the house. I sat down in a chair and leaned back. I sighed. _What a day, a guy with a $1,000 mail box and winning a race_ I thought.

I went up to my room with Bo and Luke following me. I watched out the window as the guy from New York left in a hurry bumping into Boss Hogg who was followed by Rosco. I could tell Boss Hogg was saying something but I couldn't tell what and knowing Boss Hogg it was about money or us Dukes. I opened my window and climbed out onto the roof of the porch. I then grabbed a tree limb and pulled myself into the tree.

"What are you doing'?" Luke hissed.

"Tryin' to see what they're sayin'," I said quietly.

He rolled his eyes as I climbed farther into the tree. As they were walking I stepped on a branch _CRACK! Oh no! _ I thought as a branch fell to the ground. Rosco looked up I held my breath. Hoping that he wouldn't see me I climbed back into my room.

"That was close," I said catching my breath.

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

I smiled and opened my door a bit to try and here what Boss was going to say. All I heard was something about coffee, the weather, and a bunch of other unimportant things.


End file.
